pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Marthis Toptier
Welcome to PvX :) Also, Marth is even better in Brawl :D Dejh 19:54, 25 April 2008 (EDT) :Thanks for the welcome. And I'd love to argue with you about Marth in Brawl or Brawl in general, but something tells me PvXwiki isn't the place for it. Marthis Toptier 14:19, 26 April 2008 (EDT)Marthis Toptier ::Don't be too sure :P People discuss all sorts of random things here, actually, sometimes even more than builds O.o Dejh 15:11, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Heh, yeah, I figured there would be random discussions. Just not sure it's the first impression I need to be making, haha. But while I'm at it, I'd argue Marth is worse in Brawl because of the decay on his best moves, like forward smash and forward air. Some of his moves are better for sure (up smash, up/back air), but combos don't exist so much in Brawl, and he was kind of amazing at that in Melee. In general, I just like Brawl a lot less, so meh. Marthis Toptier 16:37, 26 April 2008 (EDT)Marthis Toptier Hey vnla. hows CoW doing?--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 08:09, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Hey! CoW has seen better days. Wulf allegedly quit gaming for Yu-Gi-Oh, so he also doesn't force his brother (Jade, if you recall) to play, and our friend Siege doesn't play much either. Maybe over summer we'll make ourselves useful. But if you pick up GW again, I recommend you find another guild to do anything useful. Sad but true. :-/ Marthis Toptier 11:35, 2 May 2008 (EDT)Marthis Toptier Yo, vnla, you know anyone who still plays poke diamond with any ammount of enthusiam? basically, i have an elekid with an electerizer, a female combee, a leafion, and some other nice things that need EV. i dont have time to train much at all, and you and wulf struck me as people who might know someone that is still going at it. thx.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 14:10, 16 June 2008 (EDT) :I actually do know some people who play Pokemon D/P pretty seriously. I dunno if they have time to help you with EV training between summer classes and working, but I could give you their contact info if you wanna ask. Also, one of them (and his brother) are probably going to pick up Guild Wars for TA. If you could help me and Wulf teach them some stuff, that would be cool. Also, once we get into it, hopefully you'll come play with us and hold TA for 50 games or something. :-D Marthis Toptier 20:37, 16 June 2008 (EDT)Marthis Toptier ::Well, alls the better that they're joining gw, because i was racking my mind for a way to pay them for their services. i basically want good pokemanz for the next generation.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:05, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, check your facebook messages. Marthis Toptier 12:32, 17 June 2008 (EDT)Marthis Toptier ::::Aye. I saw this morning, do me a favor and tell them about me before i randomly add them.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 15:00, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Will do. Marthis Toptier 15:14, 17 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Oh, and, You=shock axe.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 19:25, 17 June 2008 (EDT) You know, you just have to type ~~~~ to sign. That will automatically add your name and a link to your userpage. Typing your name after that makes it say "Marthis Toptier" 2 times :P ¬ «Ðêjh»'' (talk)'' 13:07, 17 June 2008 (EDT) :I always thought "sign your name with four tildes" meant four tildes then your name. I always thought I just saw my name the second time because it was my contribution or something. Or maybe I just want you to see my name twice. :-p Marthis Toptier 13:51, 17 June 2008 (EDT) i have a brawl tourny this saturday :D sad thing is, the tards made it a 4 player match :( --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:45, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :Well, if you wanna win at the risk of being called a dick, just pick a campy character, throw projectiles the whole time, then beat the last guy 1v1 when you still have all your lives. :-p Marthis Toptier 19:20, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::lol, ill stick to wolf hes my best anyway --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:20, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::also, 1 time after a SSBM tourny, we did some 4 player game and it was pretty epic...i was samus and killed them all the first time without losing a life or taking any % of dmg lulz was 3 stock match i won ofc --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:22, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, spam Wolf's blaster and kill people later. Good one on the Samus in Melee. :) Marthis Toptier 00:20, 18 September 2008 (EDT) :::::if i only knew how to put up SSBB vids on the comp :( (playable ofcourse) --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]]([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 16:27, 18 September 2008 (EDT) ::::::See this thread. Basically, you can play on your computer with the Gamebridge and record, but it's a little laggy. So with the splitter cables also, you can play on your TV and record on your computer. It's cool. Marthis Toptier 21:12, 19 September 2008 (EDT)